


pick up lines

by skyofmoonlight



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, Pick Up Lines, mark is soft for donghyuck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyofmoonlight/pseuds/skyofmoonlight
Summary: in which mark likes to use terrible pick up lines on his crush Donghyuck, who likes to pretend they embarrass him when really, they're just about the cutest things he's ever heard





	pick up lines

**Author's Note:**

> short lil fic of markhyuck because i loved this idea with them uwu

Donghyuck wasn’t oblivious.

  
He knew Mark liked him, and certainly knew Mark liked to use the _stupidest_ pick up lines to try and get Donghyuck’s attention. Admittedly, Donghyuck did feel some kind of flattery when Mark would use pick-up lines on him, no matter how cringey they were. He couldn’t lie; he liked Mark a lot. Donghyuck refused to do anything about it though, because he wanted to punish Mark for constantly using bad pick-up lines to get his attention. All Donghyuck gave him were slight blushes here and there, in reply to his pick up lines. But god, he was getting fed up with them. Lately they seemed to just be getting worse and worse, and more frequent too. It didn’t’ help that Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin were constantly laughing at him, encouraging him to come up with more puns.

  
The day Donghyuck lost his patience, they were hanging out in his bedroom doing homework together. Donghyuck had yet to hear one of Mark’s terrible pick up lines of the day, and was slightly disappointed that he hadn’t received any yet. True, they were embarrassing as all hell, but the smile that made it’s way onto Mark’s face as he told Donghyuck the bad pick up line was worth the embarrassment. The smile he always made when he was proud of his awful pick up line just took over his whole face and made him look so bright and simply radiant. It was in moments like these where Donghyuck was reminded of just how much he liked Mark. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t done anything yet, in fear that if he does, Mark will stop with the bad pick-up lines, and Donghyuck won’t get to see that smile he makes anymore. He was worried that Mark wouldn’t be interested once he actually had Donghyuck, that he liked the chase more than he would if he actually dated Donghyuck.

  
Putting his thoughts to the back of his mind, Donghyuck resumed his homework. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, with Mark a few metres away at his desk. They were working in silence, with some soft lofi playing in the background. Donghyuck didn’t wish to be anywhere else in the world than here and now, with his best friend and crush Mark Lee. The comfortable silence (minus the soft music) was soon interrupted by Mark though, when he turned around with a big smile on his face. Donghyuck looked up and felt his heart clench when he observed the bright smile Mark had, before rolling his eyes in realization that he would probably endure another terrible pick up line any second now. “Hey Donghyuck.” Mark said, bouncing up and down slightly.   
  
  
“What.” Hyuck replied, trying hard not to let a smile break through onto his face. Mark pretended he didn’t see the slight upwards twitch of Donghyuck’s lips.   
  


“Are you a 39 degree angle?”  
  


Puzzled, Donghyuck cocked his head to the left, clearly showing his confusion.  
  


“..Because you’re acute angle.” Mark giggled, grinning widely at Donghyuck’s look of utter shock. This one really took the cake for worst pick up line, Hyuck decided. Mark just continued giggling, and Donghyuck couldn’t handle it anymore.  
  


Keeping eye contact, Donghyuck walked quickly to Mark and connected their lips, sitting in his lap as he did so. Mark instantly froze, and sucked in his breath. Donghyuck smiled slightly against his lips, pleased that he had such an effect on Mark. Mark quickly recovered, body relaxing as he rested his hands on Donghyuck’s waist and pushed back into the kiss.  
  


After a little bit, Donghyuck loosened his arms around Mark’s neck and leaned back, disconnecting their lips. Mark stared in shock at Donghyuck, who simply smiled back at him. “W-what was that for?” Mark stuttered.

  
“Your pick up lines were really starting to irritate me, had to stop you somehow hm?” Donghyuck chuckled.

  
“My pick up lines aren’t THAT bad!”

  
“Yes, yes they are.”

  
“I just wanted to show you somehow that I like you.” Mark pouted, and Donghyuck couldn’t refuse the urge to cup his cheeks.

  
“I know you like me silly, your pick up lines did make it quite obvious!”

  
“O-oh. Um, do you like me back?”

  
“…I just kissed you, of course I like you back!”

  
“Oh.” Mark laughed sheepishly, ears going slightly red. “Right. I totally knew that.”

  
They sat there smiling at each other for a bit, Donghyuck still perched in Mark’s lap and Mark’s hands still resting gently on his waist. Donghyuck’s smile instantly grew and seemed more mischievous as an idea popped into his head.

  
“Hey Mark.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“There are 21 letters in the English alphabet, right?”

  
“No Hyuck, there are 26.”

  
“Oh you’re right, I keep forgetting U R A Q T.” Donghyuck giggled, watching as Mark’s face morphed from one of confusion to complete shock.

  
“Did you just… use a really bad pick up line on me?”

  
“Sure did, how does it feel?”

  
“Well, I know how embarrassing it is now to be on the receiving end of them.”

  
“Right? Glad you finally realized.”

  
“Yeah,” Mark began, before licking his lips and lowering his gaze to Donghyuck’s lips. “I really wanna kiss you now, though.”

  
“Then do it.” Donghyuck whispered as Mark pulled him close again, locking their lips.

***

Months later, Mark still used terrible pick up lines, but they were less frequent, and each one was more embarrassing than the last. They were both really happy together though, and Donghyuck was glad Mark told that embarrassing pick up line that night, as now they were able to properly confess their feelings. Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin had a field day with their newfound relationship the next day, and they were still prone to receiving teasing comments from them. Donghyuck liked to tease them too though, as weeks after Mark and Hyuck got together, Jaemin asked out Renjun and Jeno and now all three boys were in a happy and loving relationship. Donghyuck could not be more appreciative of his boyfriend and best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! wasn't really sure how to end this, but please comment and let me know what you think!  
> also open to any requests with a certain prompt for markhyuck, just comment below :)


End file.
